


if you love me, don't let go.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Dialogue, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there was once a boy with honey eyes who viewed the world in such a beautiful light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like an hour to write um. i was just so into it like hot damn i love some good ol' kuroken angst
> 
> title is from "unsteady" by x ambassadors

there was once a boy with honey eyes who viewed the world in such a beautiful light. his name was tetsurou kuroo, a kind boy with messy hair and bad puns and a best friend named kenma kozume. they were an inseparable duo. it was them against the world.

but then it wasn't.

one day it was kenma against the world. it's been that way since tetsurou had left, and his days have been filled with misery he couldn't express and going through tetsurou's old things as if that would bring him back. 

it wouldn't, and kenma knew it but he knew it wouldn't hurt to try, even if it did hurt. 

when he first got the news, he didn't react other than telling tetsurou's mother to stop joking about such a serious matter. it was hard for him to believe it, and he knew it was true but he texted tetsurou daily, diverse variations of  _why did you leave me?_ and  _i miss you, i love you_ and kenma knew it was useless since he would never get a response.

kenma was glad he kept all footage of the shenanigans tetsurou pulled and he was delighted to know that his mother still paid his phone bill so they could listen to his cute voicemail recording. one thing he regretted was the pictures he and tetsurou took together. there were pictures of kuroo kissing his cheek, his lips, his nose, anywhere on his face nearly and kenma gets upset because he knows he'll never be able to feel those lips against his again.

it shouldn't have hurt him as much as he did when he came to that horrible reality. kenma always imagined this scenario when they were older, not when they were in their late teens, still inexperienced and stupid. tetsurou never got to fully experience life, but why? it was all because some dumbass decided to crash into tetsurou's car as if it was nothing. what disappinted kenma was that it could've been easily prevented if the ambulance had arrived to tetsurou's car faster.

what kenma never will be able to forget no matter how hard he tried, was tetsurou's outlook of the world. he was such a smart and positive boy. it was like there was nobody similar to him in the slightest. tetsurou would always pick flowers on the walk to his house and put them in kenma's hair and he'd help old ladies and men cross the street and he would tutor younger students for free. he was an extraordinary volleyball player, as well and he devoted much of his short lived existence to receiving a scholarship for it.

it was sad that he was prevented from pursuing his dream by an irresponsible drunk man in an ugly car.

also hard to believe by everyone was that kenma was in love with tetsurou and had been since tetsurou's first year in high school and his own last year in junior high. and perhaps it did seem unrealistic to some others, but their dynamic worked. sometimes kenma thought it worked too much, because he believed he would've felt less despair if he hadn't been so close to him. sadly, that wasn't the case. shortly after tetsurou's passing, most of the team but the third years, some second years, and kenma had gotten over quickly. kenma wondered how they could forget about a boy that made such an impact on the school.

one day, a few months after tetsurou left him, kenma decided he didn't want to deal with the despair of his companion's passing. he knew this would affect others, but not as much as tetsurou's passing affected him as a single being. at least, he hoped.

before he leaves, he reminisces on his and tetsurou's lives, he remembers that tetsurou had an entire life ahead of him but fate decided to be a bitch and change that. 

and if tetsurou didn't get to enjoy a completed life, kenma didn't want to either. and so he flew from the world, less in comparison to a cat but more like a hawk, opening its wings and inviting the air to take him wherever it desired.

it's said that cats land on their feet most of the time, but people never said it was every time.

 

when kenma finally,  _finally,_ sees tetsurou after all these months he can't help but stand still in awe. he looks so beautiful. there are no broken limbs or bruises or scars, but he looks so  _tetsurou._  he doesn't yell his name but he whispers,  _tetsurou,_ and he turns around, staring at kenma as if it's their first time meeting after a few long months, and, it technically is, and kenma can't help but run to tetsurou with wide eyes full with tears and open arms.

there is a dock beneath them and a forest full of trees with violet colored flowers and a pond surrounding them. indeed, it is a beautiful sight but to kenma the most appealing sight is tetsurou. once he reaches him, he rests his hand upon tetsurou's cheek and hugs him tightly, smiling as he feels tears run from tetsurou's eyes to his neck.

right then, kenma knew that even though it would greatly affect others, that certain time frame was the only thing that mattered because he had spent so long suffering and now he was with tetsurou forever. 

he pulls away and feels tetsurou grasp their hands together, a beautifully intimate gesture and he kisses kenma's forehead and it feels like they're alive again, not standing on the wooden dock with no distractions from other people.

at first, tetsurou cries because he knows kenma should've lived, not left because then he would've found another lover and graduated and gotten a job, but kenma just laughs because even if it was a mistake to tetsurou, he knew he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too bad haha
> 
> also the end scene was inspired by [this song](https://youtu.be/PpfIpQP0oWc)


End file.
